


Faithful Bridges, Wanton Shores

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining, honeeey i plan to continue the fuck outta this, jian yi has been abused, lovvvve, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: There were years lost between them, but love isn't something easily broken.





	

It was damaging. The thoughts of a middle school student in love with his best bud. His opinion, always perverted, unhelpful, or lacking in _some way;_ just enough for him to be considered tolerated by the people surrounding him, but not enough to be a part of anything.

Until Zhengxi showed him love. Unless it was something else, Jian Yi wasn’t ever going to be sure.

Then it just kept back handing him in the face, rather rude if he did say so himself. The kindness he was shown was nothing light to him, and he was going to return every drop of it to his closest friend. If not his _only_ friend.

His dedication, however, decided it was going to create a thick blockade for him. A steel wall of pink cheeks, coincidences, and racing hearts. Jian Yi swore to the god he didn’t believe in, he wasn’t in love with Zhengxi. _No he was not._

It took his first two complete years of middle school to acknowledge any fluffy feelings for the boy, and by then it had become blatantly obvious the boy was straight. That didn’t stop this teen, though. Jian was going to give chase, even if it broke him in the end.

**Four Years Later**

The blond stumbled into the railing before his old friend’s apartment, his hair was matted and disgusting, and his high school uniform was long past overuse. The scars along his collarbone ached, hastily sewn stitches pulled tight, on the verge of reopening.

The feelings were recognizable now. Even a bit reassuring. They signaled health, that the young adult hadn’t lost his mind yet.

_Yet.._

His feet carried him into the door, the loud thud of his head hitting the wood causing the door to swing open, revealing the man his entire being thrived to see once again.

* * *

 

“Jian Yi… _JIAN YI!”_ The arms that enveloped him were unexpected, and the blonde’s breath hitched. He stood in shock for what seemed like forever and a few years, but soon was clutching to his companion’s hoodie harder than he ever had before.

“Where have you been? Why are you so dirty? What happened? Those guys came and took you and it’s been three years, Jian Yi! _Three years._ Where the _fuck_ have you been?! Why the hell haven’t you called anyone? My mother cried for months, what the fuck is wrong with you!” Despite the rising tension between the two young men, their grips never seized. There was comfort in the familiar anger. _Hope_ , even. Atmosphere so thick with emotions one could cut it with a knife, but in this harsh there was home.

_Home is where the heart is._

Yes, Jian Yi’s heart belonged here. No.. His heart had always laid here. In the arms of the boy who befriended him.

“Get the fuck inside and clean up. I’m getting everything out of you!”

It wasn’t the years after that they spent closer than ever, nor the months wasted searching for his kidnappers. It was the seconds taken to stare into the other’s eyes that made the boys hearts pound.

Zhengxi was the perfect insult to injury whenever it came to Jian Yi’s love life, but he always made up for it. Whether it be unintentionally or with a want to be forgiven, Zhengxi made safe every situation.

After graduation, both Jian Yi from high school and Zhengxi from university, the boys took to travel. Jian Yi had learned from Zhengxi over the years the important subjects covered in university and they had decided, for the lack of patience of another two years, to just forget enrolling Jian Yi into university.

  
It took a couple of months to acknowledge they weren’t going to be separated anytime in the near future, so out of a joke; things got way more serious than they should.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret santa gift and YOU ARE IN FOR A BANG HONEY @fujoshifridays THIS IS GONNA GET ROUGH


End file.
